An Unlikely Highschool Romance
by Bluegirlboo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two really different guys with very few similarities. They are both attending the same high school, and they don't really get along. But maybe this can all change. A SasuNaru highschool fic.


**Hey you guys! I finally posted up another story! For those who subscribe me cause of Total Drama Island stories, I might make GxT & DxC stories. DxG is cannon already so I see no need to make fan fictions about them anymore for my part, and besides they have alot of fans now. But I'm gonna make alot of Naruto stories...Probably school theme because I love school theme Naruto stories! When they are ninjas...they really don't have time for romance...Only the NaruSakuSasu love triangle is the only thing really. NaruHina & SasuKarin don't count to much even if they have their moments. So anyways, this is my 2nd story I post up of Naruto, but I took down my first one cause I really wanted to make some big changes to it. So expect more Naruto stories...especially revolving around SasuNaru, SaiNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, & also NejiTen (but as a side paring since I don't care for it as much). **

**Well enjoy my first SasuNaru story! :)**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki.

Blond hair with blue eyes.

16 years old.

Loud.

Gets in to a lot of trouble.

Attends Konoha High.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Black hair with black eyes and pale skin to match it.

16 years old.

Quiet.

Prefers to stay alone.

Attends Konoha High.

Two completely different people.

Could a love blossom between the?

Seems unlikely.

But who knows…

They could have some unknown similarities…

The strangest things can happen in this world.

*Beep* *Beep* Bee-*

"God time for school…already? Time for my ramen breakfast!"

Naruto Uzumaki…He's morning are usually like this. With the fact he's usually late for school.

After breakfast, He got dressed with his uniform. A typical school uniform. White polo with a Konoha leaf, and dark navy blue pants. As he was leaving the his house he looked to his watch in his wrist.

"Shit! Late Again! Time to rush this!"

*Bump*

"Hey! Watch were your going you… "

"Hey idiot. Why don't you watch where you're running?"

Sasuke Uchiha. He always looks so calm.

Even now that he's late….Which is odd for him to be late...but he still has that calm expression in his face. He was even walking to school unlike Naruto who was running.

"Bastard! Get out of my way!"

Naruto was going hit him but Sasuke was to quick. He got a hold of Naruto wrist, and he swing a hit to Naruto…which left him on the sidewalk. He passed Naruto calm as ever…as if nothing just happened.

"Idiot."

"Ugh…Sasuke…."

By the time Naruto got up Sasuke was long gone. He was walking, but he was walked pretty damn fast.

"That bastard! I hate him soo much!"

In reality Naruto was very jealous of Sasuke. Sasuke had one of the best grades at school which Naruto had one of the poorest. He was on top in sports which Naruto would always come in second or third place in. And Sasuke also the best fighter which Naruto came second to also. Naruto wants to be the best fighter. He loves martial arts. But Sasuke does too. And when Sasuke wants something… it's no doubt he'll get it.

Everyone admires Sasuke. The girls want him, and the boys envy him.

Nobody takes Naruto seriously. Girls reject him, and boys laugh at him.

Sasuke won't ever lose his cool while Naruto can't even keep at all.

Sasuke is good at everything while Naruto feels like he isn't good at anything.

Naruto admires Sasuke…In a way he's inspiration to him, but of course Naruto won't ever admit it. Not even to himself. He's just determining to beat him in a fight for once.

As soon as Naruto reached school, he ran to his homeroom class.

"You dumbass!"

"What do you want now?

"Oh god. Here we go again…How troublesome…"

"Naruto! Stop bugging Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan…!"

Sakura was getting really ticked off, and when that happens it never gets pretty.

"Naruto…I'm serious…Stop!"

He could see by the deadly glare and tone that if he continue...Things would get ugly for him.

"Ok class…Settle down. Sasuke and Naruto, you both have detention for being late, and Naruto you have another for picking fights during class. Naruto, you know I hate the noise when I'm reading."

"But Kakashi-sensai…"

"Just shut it Naruto before I really hit you!"

"Ok Sakura-chan!"

Sakura Haruno.

Pink hair with green eyes.

A perfect student.

She's a nice girl with a tough attitude.

Even though Sakura shouted at Naruto, they are actually friends as well with Sasuke. She's actually a friend of Sasuke unlike most girls. And also she has a huge crush on him as well. Naruto used to like her, but he grew to accept her as just a friend…more of sister. He saw that it was not meant to be. Anyways, she tries her best to understand Sasuke and Naruto. She cares deeply for both of them.

"Sasuke-kun, it's too bad you got detention. You never get in any trouble."

"Hnn..."

He just looked at her once and looked away.

Inner Sakura: _"Kyaa! I just love it when Sasuke looks at me with those eye! He's soo hot hot and cool!"_

"Sakura-chan, don't you feel bad for me?"

Naruto flashed this big grin at her while he was chuckling a little.

"No way! You deserved it!"

"Why do you have to be so cold to me!"

After homeroom and the first 3 classes, lunch started. Just what Naruto was waiting for. Time for revenge! He was looking all over the school fields for a certain young Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Where are you, you asshole! There you are!"

He spot him sitting under a tree. Naruto charged in to give him a really hard punch but..Sasuke…well he quickly got up quickly and did the something he did earlier to him…

"Hnn..You never learn."

He gave a smirk, and as he was about to walk away, Naruto got up. He was not going to lose to him again! At least not without a true fight!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back. Naruto swing at him, but Sasuke barely was able to dodge the hit…barely.

Some students saw this from distance. Soon enough students started to gather around to watch. They formed a circle around the two.

"Naruto! Stop fighting with Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura was there in the crowd, but Naruto ignored her.

Naruto heard her screaming.

_Naruto's thought: "Sakura is gonna kill me after this, but I have to do this!"_

"How troublesome."

Shikamaru always thought all these situations were troublesome…well he thought everything was. He was just lazy guy who wants peace and quiet.

As Naruto tried to hit a swing to Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed his wrist to stop the hit. He tried to punch him back, but Naruto got his wrist. But this went completely wrong! Naruto being the clumsy guy he is tripped and fell on top of him….and they kinda…well actually they did…They kissed!

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke staring at him all shocked! They were both completely frozen that's until Naruto heard a bunch of angry voices…from girls…

"Oh my god! Naruto! You're so gonna pay!"

Karin, a girl with red hair and eyes, lead the group of angry girls towards. Karin tries to hide her obvious crush on Sasuke, but she gets pissed off fast when they tell her that she likes him. That really gives it away. And she has tried to flirt with him a lot. In a way she does care for Sasuke. As well for 2 of her best friends, which are two guys named Jugo and Suigestu.

When Naruto heard the group of angry girls, reality crashed back to him. He just stood up and ran away with the group of angry girls after him.

"Somebody! Help Me!"

The group who was watching the fight started to dissolve. Sakura watched as the girls chased him, but then quickly turned to Sasuke, who was barely getting up from the floor. She decided to go lend him a hand.

"Wow…Naruto can be soo silly."

She giggled and gave Sasuke a sweet smile. She reached out his hand to him, but noticed he didn't accept it. She noticed Sasuke was covering his face with his long black bangs. And that he was avoiding any eye contact. He got up quickly and turned away. She started to get worried.

" Are you ok, Sasuke-kun? You can tell if something is wrong."

"I…I gotta go…"

He ran away from her…leaving her speechless.

_Sakura's thought: "Did…this kiss effect him? Oh god! Don't tell me he's…No what am I thinking! He's Sasuke! He's like the perfect guy! But..he's reaction! He stuttered…God Sakura! Shut up!"_

Sasuke ran to one of the bathrooms that are usually empty. Nobody saw him run here so he didn't get followed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He gently touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. He heart was pounding. He was _still _blushing. _This kiss_…it just felt _so right_ to him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I think Sasuke is a little OCC in the end! But whatever he's needs to discover what love is! And I really wanted to make Sakura a really nice person. And as well for Karin. I hate that most high school stories make her bitch. She can be bitchy at times, but overall I think she really cared for Team Taka and Sasuke as a person. So I'm trying to make it different. I'll probably end up making a OC for a bitchy character. And in the next chapter, Naruto will think about the kiss! x3 SO don't worry! I write at school alot so hopefully I update when my computer is being slow since fanfic & manga sites are really the only things I can get on. And I doubt this story will ever change from rated "T". I don't write lemons or anything like that! xD I'm still too young!  
**


End file.
